Like Red Roses
by MyLittleViolet
Summary: Metatron loved to tease Michael. The archangel was just like a small dog who barked all the time but never dared to actually bite. Like a Chihuahua. Warning: yaoi, smut


**Fuck yeah! First to write a Michael fic! I love it to be the first at anything^^ Got the idea for this while reading chapter 32 and couldn't help but write it down^^ hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, otherwise there would be a lot more smut it Makai Ouji :P**

**Warning: Explicit sexual content between two men. Don't like it? Then don't read it.**

* * *

_Like Red Roses_

* * *

Metatron stared up into the sky. Wasn't it funny? He was in heaven but still there was this seemingly endless blue space right above him. Stars shone brightly above his head. Shouldn't heaven be above everything else?

Back, when he'd been human, he'd never thought much about the stars or planets. They were just shining points in the sky. But ever since reading Lucian of Samosata's _True History_ he was intrigued by the idea of extraterrestrial life. Could something that be possible? A lifeform that was not under the influence of heaven or hell? If God really created this world, then it shouldn't be possible. But Metatron had started to doubt God's omnipotence a long time ago. If there even was a God. Raphael and the other angels often talked about God watching over them all, but truth was that, in all the time Metatron was now in heaven, he hadn't even once seen God.

An angel who doubts God. How ironic.

Metatron sat up with a sigh, stretching his wing. Lying on the stone floor got uncomfortable after a while.

If being an angel had any downsides then it was certainly the boredom. All these centuries of time and what are the angels doing with it? They were still indulging in that petty fight with the demons. No matter how you look at it, that was just ridiculous. But petty fights and wars were the only thing that kept life interesting. Maybe that was why he was so intrigued by the idea of other worlds out there in the space. Because this one really sucked after spending so much time on it.

Metatron looked up and saw a light in one of the chamber at the top of Etemenanki. Metatron grinned because he knew exactly who was in that chamber.

Michael… One of the oh so great archangels.

Metatron didn't know how old Michael actually was, how long he and the other archangels already ruled in heaven. But he knew one thing: it was already too long.

Michael was still holding on to that stupid quarrel with his brother Lucifer. Talk about holding a grudge. Shouldn't God and his angels be forgiven? Well, it didn't matter. One day, that grudge will be Michael's downfall and then Metatron would be there to take is place. One day…but not today.

Today, Metatron wanted to have some fun. Anything to get rid of that stupid boredom.

* * *

Michael was lying down on a large white bed. Candles in every corner bathed the room in warm light. The bed was for comfort not for sleep. Of course. When angels slept then they did it safer places where not just anyone could barge in.

"Exhausted much?" Metatron asked as he entered the room.

Michael didn't even bother to open an eye. "What do you want, you little pest?"

Metatron chuckled. Michael often threw around words like pest or scum or dirty when he talked to Metatron but they never had the effect he wished for. Metatron actually found it rather adorable. Like a small dog who barked all the time but never dared to actually bite. Like a Chihuahua.

"I'm bored. Entertain me!" he demanded as he sat down on the bed.

"Go fuck yourself." Michael said and turned around, burying his head in his pillow.

"What a dirty language for a pure angel, such as yourself." Metatron scolded jokingly. "And I already considered that but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

"You disgust me." Michael muffled into his pillow.

"Oh really?" Metatron asked and threw his arms around Michael, cuddling against his back.

Of course Michael immediately reacted just the way Metatron had predicted: He started to protest loudly and struggle free of his gasp.

"For heaven's sake, what is fucking wrong with you?" Michael screamed at him as he scramble away to the edge of the bed.

Michael's pale cheeks had colored slightly pink. Metatron was amused at how easily he could make the other angel blush. He grabbed Michael's ankle and drew him closer again. He tackled Michael so that he fell back on his back. Metatron hovered over him. He supported himself on his hands and knees and made sure that their bodies did not touch but were still close enough to feel each others body heat.

"Oh how cruel of you, Michael, to push me away so coldly when I just want to cuddle." Metatron said sarcastically.

Michael scowled at him. His deep red eyes stared up at Metatron. Like two drops of blood in the snow.

Metatron smiled and leaned forward. "Michael, do you really hate me?" he said, letting his breath brush over Michael's lips.

He heard the other's breath hitching and chuckled. He sometimes wondered how someone as old as Michael could lose his cool this easily through mere physical proximity.

Metatron leaned back a bit, shifting his weight on his knees so he could raise his right hand. He let his fingertips brush softly over Michael's cheek and down his neck. Michael didn't move. He was lying underneath Metatron as if he'd frozen, his fair hair fanned out on the bed, big red eyes staring at the angel above him.

Metatron pressed his fingertips lightly into the pale skin on Michael's throat. Michael's pulse beat violently fast against the tips of his fingers.

Angels, arrogant as they are, liked to look down on humans but in the end they weren't much different. They swore and hated, they desired and in the end they even died. Angels could father children in the same way humans did but because of their long lifespan they were much less fertile. And some angels even desired those of the same gender. God didn't seem to care much one way or another.

Metatron leaned down and brushed his lips over Michael's. His hand shifted to the back of the archangel's neck, holding him in place as he pushed down for a gentle kiss. Michael didn't respond but he also didn't struggle.

Metatron let go of the other's lips and moved down to his neck. Michael's skin felt incredibly soft underneath his lips and it made Metatron wonder how easily it could break. He started with a light nibble and earned a soft gasp from the archangel. Michael held his body very still and seemed composed, but the racing pulse underneath Metatron's tongue betrayed his inner turmoil.

Metatron let go of his neck and grinned. "Do you hate me or do you hate that you like me?"

Michael gave him an annoyed look. "You were once a filthy human and now you are freaking annoying and childish. What other could you be than a thorn in my eye?"

"A thorn in your ass?" Metatron suggested slyly.

Michael gaped at him, obviously at a loss of words.

Metatron couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe you're this old but still blush like a virgin at a simple remark like this."

Michael huffed at him but didn't answer. He looked really adorable.

Metatron turned so that Michael was now on top of him. Michael sat up, straddling Metatron's hips, and crossed his arms. "I'm still wondering why they even let you into heaven."

"I was a pious man back in my days on earth." Metatron said. "Or at least more pious than everyone else. The standard wasn't too high."

Metatron let his hands ran up Michael's thighs before he grabbed the archangel's hips. "You know, that's a very nice position." He leered at Michael.

The archangel's face immediately turned from pale white into deep red. Metatron threw him over when he started to struggle again and trapped him underneath him.

"You damn pervert! You're-" Michael started but Metatron pushed his lips against the struggling archangel's before he could continue.

"You know, I love the sound you make when you shut up." Metatron said after he broke the kiss.

"You're crushing my wing!" Michael yelped at him.

Metatron looked down and saw that one of Michael's wings had caught underneath him when Metatron had turned him over.

"Sorry, sorry." He said with a chuckle and backed up so Michael could pull it out.

Those damn wings really could get in your way. When Metatron had been new to being an angel he'd always crashed with them into everything which had been damn painful.

Michael scowled at him. Metatron pulled him closer again and nuzzled against his neck. "Don't be so dismissive, Michael. That's really mean."

"You're so annoying." Michael said.

"Want me to massage your wings as an apology?" Metatron asked, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"But I'm really good at it."

"No."

"The last person I massaged said it was better than an orgasm."

Michael turned his head away and didn't answer, so Metatron decided to attack Michael's neck again instead. He let his hand ran down to Michael's thigh and pulled it up around his hip, pushing his own thigh down between Michael's legs.

Metatron was a bit surprised that Michael let him get this far. He'd tried to feel the archangel up a few times already. Normally Michael would get violent or flee after a while. Metatron had always gotten a good laugh out of it. He was quite curious how far he could get this time.

Metatron pulled his head back and eyes his work. He'd left a large red mark on the angel's pale neck, no doubt that it would turn into a bruise later. What a shame that angels healed so fast.

Metatron's hands slid underneath Michael's bolero to shrug it off. He sometimes wondered why the other angels frowned at his cosplaying when they themselves wore absolutely ridiculous clothes. A bolero over a white draped tunic and striped stockings? And of course no shoes, because Michael had some weird shoephobia or something. Seriously? That's what they consider normal clothing? He could understand why they preferred draped garments since it made things much easier with the wings but the combination was just too weird. However, he had to admit that it still looked good on Michael.

Metatron carelessly threw the bolero away and let his hands roam over the archangels now naked shoulders.

Metatron leaned in for another kiss and this time, to his great surprise, Michael opened his mouth slightly. Metatron felt his heart leaping as he let his tongue slide in between the marble white but incredibly soft lips. A reaction he did not appreciate from the stupid thing. He poked slightly against the tip of Michael's tongue and the white-haired angel opened his mouth a bit wider so he could deepen the kiss. Michael drew him closer with the leg he had still draped around Metatron's hip. Metatrons thigh brushed against something hard between the archangel's legs. He couldn't help but grin against the archangel's eager lips.

Heat was flooding through Metatron's body. A frisson of pleasure ran down his spin. He turned around so that Michael was on top of him again. White hair fell down like a curtain around Metatron's face, tingling him slightly. When he opened his eyes and broke the kiss, all he could see was Michael's face and most of all those giant pools of red that were his eyes. Michael's eyelashes were white, just like his hair, but as long and thick as a girl's.

Metatron raised his hand to run his fingers through Michael's soft hair. He noted with satisfaction that Michael's wings were trembling slightly, a clear sign of excitement among angels. The dark-haired angel ran his hands over Michael's back to the base of his wings. Metatron felt the strong muscle underneath the coat of soft feathers.

The wings of angels consisted of a bone skeleton coated with strong muscles. Many nerves were located in this area, making the wings one of the most sensitive spots of the angel body. And Metatron knew exactly were to apply pressure and were not. He was almost immediately rewarded with a badly suppressed moan from the archangel. He felt Michael's nails digging into his shoulder. Metatron smirked and went on like this for a while, enjoying the way Michael squirmed on top of him. The way Michael's shallow breath caressed the skin on his neck and Michael's hips moved against his thigh was extremely arousing for the dark-haired angel. His hard cock was painfully straining against his pants. Time to get undressed!

Metatron pushed Michael off of him and started to undo the buttons on his clothes. He caught Michael staring at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Metatron asked slyly.

Michael scowled at him before he looked away.

Metatron threw one piece of his clothing after the other down on the floor until he was completely naked. Michael was the whole time focusing his attention on the extremely interesting white wall. Metatron chuckled and planted small kisses down Michael's neck as he began to unwind the archangel's white tunic. When he was done, he pushed Michael backwards so that the archangel landed on his back.

Metatron pondered of a second whether he should take Michael's stockings off too but decided to leave them on, because they looked kind of hot on him. Kind of really hot. He grabbed Michael's right angle and raised it to his lip, letting his teeth graze lightly over the fabric before he moved upwards with quick butterflykisses. When the fabric went over to flesh he bit down harder, digging his teeth into the soft warmth. He heard a muffled gasp from Michael and started to suck the place until it was red and glinting from his salivia. Now he finally turned his attention to Michael's hard cock. He gave it a quick lick from the base to the top before he closed his lips around it and started to suck.

Michael wasn't anything like the men and women – angel men and women of course, because angels were not aloud to have an intimate relationship with humans – Metatron had been with before. He didn't start to moan loudly, to buck his hips or to scream things like "Oh yes!" or "Faster!".

Michael kept himself as still as possible. A slight trembling of his hips, the constriction of the muscles in his thighs, a quickening of his breathing were the only reactions Metatron got from him. Even through they were subtle, they gave him way more satisfaction than the loud screaming of his other partners.

After a while, he looked up to see that Michael was lying fat on his back, head thrown back and hands grabbing the white silk blanket. A beautiful sight.

Metatron removed his mouth from Michael's cock and crawled over him until he could capture the archangel's lips again. He let his hands roam over the other's body, exploring every bone and every muscle with his fingertips until he finally let one hand wander down to Michael's butt.

Metatron lifted him up so that he sat on his knees while Michael was straddling his lap. Michael embraced Metatron's neck and entwined his long fingers into the dark hair. Their tongues still engaged in a delicious fight.

Metatron had now both his hands down on Michael's firm butt, enjoying the way it felt when he squeezed it. He let one finger wander a bit further, circling it for a while around Michael's entrance before gentle poking it in.

Michael broke their kiss. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Metatron grinned at him. "Well, like what does it feel?"

"Idiot! I hope you didn't plan on going in dry." Michael scowled. "There are oils in the drawer."

Metatron raised an eyebrow. "Oils?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "For messages."

"So you reject my offer for a message but not other's? I feel hurt." Metatron joked.

Michael snorted as he climbed off of Metatron's lap so he could reach for the drawer. Metatron took out a random bottle, opened it, and poured some on his hand. A pleasant smell of Jasmin started to fill the room.

Michael climbed back on his lap, hugging him close, their faces only centimeters away. Michael's pupils were so big they nearly swallowed the red of his irises. Metatron felt Michael's ragged breathing brushing over his lips. He moved his hand back to Michael's entrance and slowly slit on slick finger inside. Michael closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Metatron's shoulders. The oil allowed Metatron to slide his finger in and out easily. He felt Michael's muscles moving around him.

The archangel flexed his hips, rubbing the tip of his cock against Metatron's hard shaft. The touch made Metatron shudder. He pulled Michael closer to him, longing for more friction. Michael buried his face in his neck and continued rubbing against him, making Metatron groan.

Metatron eased another finger into the archangel, carefully trying to make his muscles relax. He felt Michael trembling in his arms, a soft moan escaping his lips. With his free hand, Metatron started to stroke their cocks together. They were both already leaking precum. Metatron let his thumb run teasingly over Michael's tip to spread it. He squeezed their lengths together, running his hand slowly up and down.

Michael's body stiffened. "Ngh. S-stop!" he gasped. "I w-will…"

Metatron removed his hand and buried it in Michael's hair to pull him into a kiss. His finger spread Michael's entrance one last time before pulling them out and grabbing the bottle of oil again.

They broke the kiss and Michael's leaned back. The archangel's face and chest were flushed red, his lips swollen and his chest was moving up and down in heavy pants.

Metatron coated his cock generously with the oil before he said, "Turn around."

Michael shifted his position on Metatron's lap so that his back was now facing the other angel.

Metatron grabbed Michael's hip with one hand and the base of his wing with the other. He positioned the archangel's entrance in the right angle above the tip of his cock and started to push him down slowly. Gentle enough that Michael could stop him in case it hurt too much. But the archangel did no such thing.

Michael's insides were tight around his hard member and it made him shudder.

Metatron surrendered the control over to Michael as soon as he was completely inside. The archangel started to move almost immediately. At first at a slow pace that almost drove Metatron crazy.

Metatron groaned. Heat pooled inside his lower abdomen and his muscles started to twitch. Even at this slow speed, he probably won't be able to last very long. Michael simply felt too good.

Michael grabbed Metatron arm for support and started to pick up the speed. Metatron moaned and tightened his grip around Michael's wing, making the archangel gasp.

Michael leaned his head back. Eyes half lidded. Lips slightly apart. Delicious moans escaping them. Sweat stuck his white hair to his skin.

Metatron felt his own release building up. He bit down into Michael's neck, stifling another moan. His hand moved from Michael's hip to his cock and started to pump it again. The muscles in Michael's wing were trembling desperately under his grip.

"M-more" The archangel moaned lustfully.

Metatron bucked his hips up to meet the archangel, his hand squeezing Michael's length harder.

Michael let out a loud gasp. "T-there!"

Saliva was running down the archangel's chin. Metatron ran his tongue over Michael's skin, all the way from his neck to the corner of his mouth, to lick it up. Michael turned his head to meet him in a breathy kiss.

'Goddamn fucking hell!' Metatron thought incoherently as he slammed deeper into Michael. This was simply too good to be true.

Michael broke their kiss to let out another needy moan. His one hand clung to Metatron's arm, the one which was pumping him, his other was roaming desperately over his own body in search for some kind of support. His nails drew angry red lines over his skin and spots of blood bloomed on the pale surface like red roses.

Michael threw his head around as another tremor ran through his body, telling Metatron that the archangel was on the edge. A smug grin appeared on Metatron's lips and he suddenly stopped all movement. Michael screamed in frustration and started to wind in his arm, desperate for some, any, kind of friction. But Metatron was physically the stronger one.

"Metatron goddammit" Michael growled.

Metatron chuckled and slammed with all his force into the archangel, making him scream. His grip on Michael's wing was probably cutting of the blood flow by now. His movements were now rawer, harder than before.

It didn't take many of them.

Michael let out a high-pitched scream as Metatron felt the delicate body in his arms first stiffening and then convulsing in sheer ecstasy. Metatron faintly registered Michael's semen coating his hand but his mind turned blank the moment Michael's muscles constricted around his dick.

Metatron let out a low groan that slightly sounded like the archangel's name. His vision went black as his body shuddered in pure bliss and finally released deep inside the other angel. His thrusts slowed down, riding out his orgasm before he finally loosened his grip on Michael.

The archangel immediately fell over on his stomach. Eyes closed. Panting heavily.

Metatron leaned back and stretched his stiff legs. After he'd regained his breath to some extend he lifted his fingers, which were still covered his Michael's semen, to his face, taking a short look at the sticky fluid before sticking them into his mouth, licking them clean. Michael tasted kind of salty but not too bad. He definitely had worse.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Michael mumbled completely exhausted. "Keeping me on the edge for this long... asshole!"

Metatron couldn't help but to snort with laughter. Michael was always so serious and easily flustered. Hearing this from him was simply too much for the chief of virtues.

"God, I really hate you." Metatron managed to say between giggles.

"I hate you too." Michael said. "After this number you own me some breakfast at the very least. So, you better don't try to run off while I try to get my body to work normally again."

* * *

**Thankies for reading :D some reviews would be lovely^^**


End file.
